The True Draco Malfoy Story!
by Fall-Out-Boy-Fanatic
Summary: Since everybody loves reading stories about Harry Potter I thought I would write one! But not one on Hermione dating anyone and not one about Ron being gay and defiantly not one about Harry killing someone! My story is different then all the others, mine
1. whyI'm not friends with the Potter possy

Hello, My name is Draco Malfoy. You might know me as the mean boy from Slytherin, well then have you been reading the wrong stories. You might also read stories about me being in love with Hermione but boy are you wrong, she is the one that likes me, but we will get into that stuff later. Right now you are going to read what really happens at Hogwarts. This is what happens at Hogwarts when you're not following little potter around!

Well what shall I start with, hmmmmmmmmmmmm lets start with Potter, this will be a good story! Lets see Potter, Potter, Potter what can I say about Potter. Well as you all know from watching the Harry Potter movies you know that we meet while going into the great hall. That also means that you think that I was crude to him, well I wasn't, ok maybe I was a little mean but still cut me some slack, I belong in Slytherin. I asked him why he was friends with such losers, I was just stating the obvious and he got all huffy and from then on we have been enemies!

Lets see what else can I say about Potter and his friends, lets see. Oh yea, Ron Weasley! This will be a good story. This time the book and movie are right. I never did like those Weasley's, I especially didn't like Ron. Lets just say are fathers don't really get along. So I was brought up being a Weasley hater, I had no choice my dad is bad enough when I'm not friends with Ron, I don't even want to know what would happen if I _**WAS**_ friends with Ron.

Now that Granger girl. I don't like her very much. She is way to smart for her own good for one thing. And she is a Mudblood, EW! How could I be friends with a Mudblood, that is way to smart that is friends with Potter and Weasley? Well I couldn't and I planned to stay very far away from her, which always happened to backfire on me! It was as if Granger was stalking me. That know-it-all was in almost all of my classes and when ever possible, she would be paired with me because Weasley and Potter always picked each other and Crab and Goyle always picked each other so the stupid teacher would always put us together, no matter how much I complained the teacher would always put her with me! The one good thing about this though was that I always got good grades. I will tell you more about the Hermione stalking me story later. I Promise!


	2. Hogwarts the way I see it

Well now I've told you why I want no part in the Potter Posse. Now I have to think of something else that will satisfy your needs. I do not want to change this into a "love" story so I'll tell you more about the Hermione problem later! As for now I'll tell you a bit about what goes on when you're not following around the Potter Posse. 

Now Let's See, I'll start out with the Slytherin common room. You've seen and heard about this in the second book/movie. It is nothing like what you saw. The only similar thing is that the walls really are green and silver. It is sort of like well, a place were you would see "Evil" people hanging out (if you know what I mean).

Now most people know that Potter and Weasley transformed their selves into Crab and Goyle during one Christmas break. Well what you don't know is that they weren't in there just to find out what I knew about the Chamber of Secrets. Since Granger transfigured herself into a cat (that nit-wit!) she couldn't come with them but she must have asked them to get some of my hair or something because, well lets just say I have a bald spot in the back of my head now (you laugh, while I suffer, _NICE_!). Well anyway Potter and that Weasley kid were interrogating me so I figured that Crab and Goyle weren't smart enough to ask me such difficult questions so I figured something was wrong. That was why I started saying bad stuff about all of them.

Also, I have some adventures of myself on Hogwarts grounds. You cannot under any circumstances tell anybody about these adventures, and if you do, oh man you are in deep trouble! Well for one, sometimes I fallow Potter and his Posse when they sneak out of their dorm, but then I go my own way. Man do I find interesting things! Once I found a dragon egg, I think it was a dragon egg, but then someone came around the corner and I ran for it but I dropped the egg, oops! I also discovered the secret passage to Hogsmead, man it's cool to go there when your not supposed to!

When you sneak around Hogwarts at night, the things you can find are awesome! I've found many hidden rooms, some secret passages that are amazing, and no one yells at me when I go into the girls' bathroom! Well, that's all I've found for now (all I care to tell you about what I found!).


	3. Hermione Granger, Stalker or Not?

Now for the part of this story that everyone wants to read! The Hermione Granger stalker story! This story is gonna go on forever! Lets see… Lets go to when she first started to stalk me! That would be second month of our first year Hogwarts.

Ok, Well it started when she and Potter boy were in almost all of my classes. I would always get this feeling that someone was watching me. So I would always turn around and see who was staring at me. Whenever I did this Granger would always turn her head away from me as fast as she could so I suspected that she fancied me. That's when I realized that after classes she would always tell Potter that she would meet him somewhere else and no matter which staircase I went up or down she would always be about 5 feet behind me.

Once she even tried to follow me into the Slytherin dormitory but the portrait closed on her. One time in the night when I went on my weekly exertion she was following me the whole way. I guess she thought that I didn't know she was there or something because one Time I turned around and started yelling at her. I made her cry (which made me feel very powerful!) so I ran as fast as I could.

Then I started to see her everywhere, she would stare at me during meals and during classes and I think she got someone to put spy cameras in my dorm room. Lets just say I'm afraid to change my clothes now! (I must ask you a serious question reader, have you ever been kissed against your will? Well I was, Hermione pushed me against a wall and kissed me! EW! I slapped her and put some horrible spell on her, but Weasley had to come to her rescue, rescue her from the spell that is!)

This year is the worst stalking year ever though! She's gotten all of her friends to write down every move I make! Granger now knows what type of shampoo I use, what I eat for Breakfast, Lunch and Diner and what brand of clothes I wear! She is starting to freak me out, more then usual! I think that I'm gonna have to switch all of my classes so that I won't have to see her any more! I mean if you were being stalked by a girl that was in all of your classes wouldn't you want to switch?

Now, Potter sent some boy over to tell me that I ruined Granger's life, as if I cared! So now I ruined the Mudblood's life, aren't you proud of me? So, now she wanted to kill me. Which isn't very good, because now I have to watch my back! At least now that Mudblood isn't bothering me anymore!


	4. Crabe & Goyle story, Malfoy Mansion shor...

_A/N yes I finally am writing a forth chapter! Yippy! If I keep on getting writers block so if you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me!_

Lets see, where did we leave off. Ah yes, the Granger story. Now wasn't that interesting? I personally thought it was. That was one of the most interesting things that I can think of so now, I guess I will tell you about my life outside of Hogwarts, in the Malfoy mansion.

Lets see, well we have a couple of house elves. You probably think we are horrid people for having house elves, and you are right my parents are horrid people! But you cannot tell them that I said that 'cause if you do I am sooooooo dead.

That's all I feel safe telling you about my house and my parents so lets get back to the Hogwarts stuff. What to tell you now? I have no clue. How about I tell you about Crabe and Goyle. I seriously don't know what their parents were thinking when they named those two bloats, I mean seriously who names their kids Crabe and Goyle. Anyway, I don't know why I hang out with them. I probably hang out with them because they're so big and scary and can protect me from weirdo's like Granger.

They aren't the smartest people out there, in fact I don't even think they can read. That's probably why I fail so often, because I almost always work with them and they are so bloody stupid. Also what most of you probably don't know is that our potions explode on us a lot too. One time I came out of potions class with purple goop all in my hair, yea you laugh, it was hard to get that stuff out of my hair.

Also when Potter and Weasley disguised themselves as Crabe and Goyle I knew that they weren't them because Crabe was wearing glasses and when I asked him why he said that he was reading. I knew that, that couldn't be true because the poor bloat can't even spell his own name. Also Crabe and Goyle protect me from those stupid people that want to get rid of me, like Potter and Weasley. It kind of sucks that people want to get rid of me. It really sucks to be hated and only being friends with the two stupidest boys in the world.


End file.
